Here Comes The Groom
by patispablo
Summary: Luchia's getting married to Kaito already. But after saying their vows, when it comes to "You may kiss the bride", they find out it's not Kaito! What happened? Is Luchia doomed to be with another man forever? Please review! Don't get mad if I update slow!
1. Preparation

Here comes the Bride

**Here comes the Groom**

"Nanairo no kaze ni fukarete tooi misaki wo mezashiteta  
Yoake mae kikoeta MERODI  
Sore wa totemo natsukashii uta

Higashi no sora e to habataku toritachi  
Saa, takarajima ni nukeru chikamichi

Nanatsu no umi no rakuen  
Arashi no yoru no ato ni wa ai wo tsutaerutame inochi ga mata umareru  
Nanatsu no kuni no MERODIA  
Daremo ga itsuka wa koko wo tabidatsu hi ga kitemo  
Watashi wa wasurenai!"

"Luchia! Stop squirming! I can't fix your hair! Please settle down."

"Hanon! Hihihihi! I'm getting married today!" giggles Luchia.

"Well, you won't if you keep squirming like a worm! I'll cancel the wedding!" yells Hanon.

"Hanon, you meanie! Waaaaahhhhhh!!" Luchia cries, and runs to Rina who just came in through the door.

"Hanon, don't get mad at her. It's her wedding day today." Rina says.

"Eh, she's irritating me!" Hanon yelled.

"Don't you know that if you bug the bride on her wedding day, your love life will be ruined?" says Rina.

"W-what?!"

"Yup."

"That means N-nagisa and I and um…"

"Yup."

"Luchia! I- I didn't mean it anyway it's just a joke and erm…"

"…giggle, giggle…"

"Huh?"

Than Luchia burst out laughing.

"Come on! Let's go! Kaito must be waiting already! Luchia shouted as she ran out to the Pink Limousine.

"I, uh……."

"Come on, Hanon, let's go!" Rina said and grabbed Hanon and ran out the door.

**Well, that's it for now. Review please!**


	2. The Vows

Here Comes the Groom

Here Comes the Groom

_**Here comes the Bride, all dressed in white,……..**_

Luchia smiles at everyone as she walks down the aisle.

She was not allowed to look outside her veil to look at Kaito, but she knew he was happy too.

They say their vows silently and happily,

"I love you. You are my best friend.  
Today I give myself to you in marriage.  
I promise to encourage and inspire you, to laugh with you,  
and to comfort you in times of sorrow and struggle.  
I promise to love you in good times and in bad,  
when life seems easy and when it seems hard,  
when our love is simple, and when it is an effort.  
I promise to cherish you, and to always hold you in highest regard  
These things I give to you today, and all the days of our life."

Luchia says.

"From this day forward I promise you these things.  
I will laugh with you in times of joy and comfort you in times of sorrow.  
I will share in your dreams, and support you as you strive to achieve your goals.  
I will listen to you with compassion and understanding,  
and speak to you with encouragement.  
I will help you when you need it, and step aside when you don't.  
I will remain faithful to you for better or worse, in times of sickness and health.  
You are my best friend and I will love and respect you always."

Kaito says.

"I promise to give you the best of myself and to ask of you no more than you can give.  
I promise to accept you the way you are.  
I fell in love with you for the qualities, abilities, and outlook on life that you have,  
and won't try to reshape you in a different image.  
I promise to respect you as a person with your own interests, desires, and needs,  
and to realize that those are sometimes different, but no less important than my own.  
I promise to keep myself open to you, to let you see through the window of my personal  
world into my innermost fears and feelings, secrets and dreams.  
I promise to grow along with you, to be willing to face change as we both change  
in order to keep our relationship alive and exciting.  
And finally, I promise to love you in good times and in bad, with all I have to give  
and all I feel inside in the only way I know how... completely and forever.

We pledge to each other to be loving friends and partners in marriage.  
To talk and to listen, to trust and appreciate one another; to respect  
and cherish each other's uniqueness; and to support, comfort  
and strengthen each other through life's joys and sorrows.  
We promise to share hopes, thoughts and dreams  
as we build our lives together.  
May our lives be ever intertwined, our love keeping us together.  
We will build a home that is compassionate to all, full of respect  
and honor for others and each other.  
May our home be forever filled with peace, happiness and love."

They say together.

"Do you Domoto Kaito take this woman to be your lawfully wedded wife, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?", asks the judge.

"I do." Kaito replies.

"And do you Nanami Luchia take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, in sickness and in health, 'till death do you part?", asks the judge again.

Luchia looks at Hanon and Rina and at her closest friends.

Hanon smiles and cries in her handkerchief and Rina smiles and nods her head.

Luchia smiles at them both, looks back to the judge, and says, "I do.".

"I now pronounce you husband and wife.", says the judge and nods her head, signaling a "you-may-kiss-the-bride" look.

Kaito lifts the veil.

Luchia opens her eyes and looks at Kaito.

But she gasps and widens her eyes.

"You're not Kaito!"


End file.
